Link Start: Transfer
by SnowFrost13
Summary: A lonely girl who prefers a fantasy creates something deemed impossible. A kick start to a Virtual Reality where she's the master of her world... Or is she? An unexplained intervention melts all plans when she gets transported to a whole new world instead. What she created to be a copy becomes all too real when she gets stuck in the known Death Game and meets SAO's protagonists.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A tall, dark-haired girl sat in front of a computer, totally engorged in whatever she was doing. Every few seconds, you'd hear her mutter something incorrigible under her breath. A closer look would reveal that she was coding something, with the flashes of green text on a black screen and if you would look to her left, some sort of helmet device was there which was obviously an unclean prototype judging from the wires sticking out of it.

"Finally!" the girl yells. On a closer look, she was someone of a tall and thin stature with pale skin, dark brown eyes obscured by square-rimmed glasses and she seems someone of a serious nature. This is not true though. Her real personality is a cross between ridiculously shy to the point of being awkward, pessimistic and tends to overthink things, and so imaginative that she's usually stuck in her own little world which of course lead to this situation.

She is on her way to defy the impossible and create a world in which fantasy can be morphed into reality. Based on her favourite anime (and I do mean anime since I haven't read the manga so feel free to help me by pointing out errors and improving my writing), Sword Art Online.

Onto the story though, after a bit of celebration, our protagonist puts on the helmet and with a grin, she says a catchphrase from her favourite anime. "Link Start!"

Unknowingly, some sort of magical entity interfered, changing the very world around her whilst she placed herself in a far-away virtual land known as... Aincrad.

 **[][][][][][]**

"Oh? I did it! It's actually working? Yes!" the black-haired girl yelled as she found herself in the centre of a dark room.

 _"Admin identified. Please enter a user,"_ a feminine computer voice said.

"Hmm... I'll develop a different character here! Okay, let's go with..." She started typing and muttering to herself, "Y-M-I-R!"

 _"Error! Player name already taken!"_

"Eh? But I just created this world? How is that even— Ugh! Must be a bug but whatever, it's a boy's name anyway. But what to do? What to do? Oh! I know!"

She started rapidly typing then customised her character.

 _"Welcome to Sword Art Online, Celestia."_

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _Hey! This is my first time publishing FanFiction in ages but this is not really a story yet. Consider it a prompt. Let your imaginations go wild, or maybe I could consider this. But of course it all depends on you guys... I'm not really that knowledgeable and my memory is awful so I might make mistakes (PS: English isn't my first language either so expect the horror... Well, not really. I think I can manage pretty well although my style is unpolished and informal and I tend to lose track of stuff. Geez! I need a mentor, like seriously but now I'm ranting inside a parenthesis, which is bad so I'll stop now)._

 _Anyway, tell me if you want me to continue. Remember, reviews are food to an author so please leave at least a sentence or even a follow or fave._

 _One more thing, I need a pairing but no male character really attracts me in SAO except Kirito and I don't want to break the Kirito and Asuna bond. Although I really don't mind girlxgirl but I'm clueless about relationships so I'm afraid I might offend someone. If that happens though, I'm leaning towards Sinon._

 _ **~SnowFrost13 Signing Out**_


	2. Chapter 1

Link Start: Transfer

 _A/N: First of all, thank you so much to those who faved and followed: FIRExNINJAxDROID (that's a mouthful but cool name), Yaksher, crusher-777 and GSPheonix (I can't put your name with the . since the site seems to think it's a link) ; (Hopefully, I mentioned everyone with correct users) You guys rock! It's a small start and I know I'm far from perfect what with my short chapters and infrequent updates but I'll try my best not to disappoint. Anyway, without further ado._

 _Disclaimer: I TOTALLY FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER OMG! I'm sorry. Anyway *ahem* I solemnly swear that I do not own and will probably never be able to create something as incredible as Sword Art Online. Everything is owned by Reki Kawahara and their proper distributors and producers. Now that we've gotten that out of the way: LINK START!_

 **Chapter 1**

There was a bright flash of light as Celestia reappeared in the centre of what seems to be an arena, the same spawn point as in the anime. Her avatar finally revealed, she now has long silver hair, purple eyes with pale skin. She's wearing a basic beginner outfit consisting of a blue off-shoulder shirt with a brown leather vest, white skirt with a brown belt and knee-high black socks with brown boots. It wasn't really her style but she was going to play her creation from the very beginning so she'll have to earn a new outfit.

"It's quite loud in here, did I program for too many NPCs?" she muttered to herself as she started walking around. "Although that's impossible in the first place since there shouldn't be NPCs at the spawn point."

Her confusion was so obvious in her face that two people decided to approach her. A certain redhead man who had rather unkempt facial features and a dark-haired boy who had matching obsidian eyes. The latter looked friendly enough but he had a serious aura about him and was rather intimidating. His boyish features were quite handsome though.

"NPCs? Oh, you must be overwhelmed by the number of players here. I assure you though, everyone here is real. 10,000 people did manage to get the game after all. I'm Klein by the way, this is Kirito. He was a beta tester and he's gonna teach us the ropes, want to tag along?"

Celestia certainly looked baffled by now, going through her extensive memory to recall whether she created NPCs of the SAO characters to appear this early on in the game. She found none but she dismissed it as the AI system creating new storylines and decided to come along in case this was a mission.

 **[][][][]**

"You're certainly getting a hang of it Celestia. Klein, you really need to let it flow naturally. The Sword Skill will come on time," Kirito coached, picking up a rock then throwing it at the boar.

"Hey! I got it!" Klein yelled as he finally killed the boar. "But I have to go now, I'm meeting up with some friends and I ordered pizza."

'I'm getting a serious case of déjà vu right now,' Celestia thought as she witnessed the conversation before her. Then it happened, exactly like canon, she got transported back to spawn along with the rest of the players. She was still unaware about her fantasy morphing into reality though and thought it to be just a game. She was giddy from excitement at "experiencing" the occurrences in the story.

Of course, while the tutorial was going on, she had to act surprised too and pulled out her own mirror, thinking nothing would really happen as her prototype wasn't fully working yet and it was true. She didn't get her image changed. This was a false hope though, a calm before the storm.

"I better log out... It's almost dinner time," she mumbled to herself, opening her menu, thinking that her rather unique position will make sure she can get home safe and sound.

Much to her horror though, the log out option wasn't there. She tried accessing her Admin controls but it didn't work.

It was official, she was stuck... Stuck in a Death Game by her own foolish ambitions. That reality sunk in and she fell to her knees, a shadow falling over her in her despair.

"No... No... This can't be happening!" The silver-haired girl frantically tried again and again to log out to absolutely no avail. She was desperate and those that weren't caught up in their own hopelessness felt pity for her. Specifically, Klein and Kirito, her first friends in the game.

"It's useless Celestia-san, this isn't a joke," Klein comforted her, shaking his head.

"But... It must be... No... I... I'm supposed to be..." Poor girl couldn't form a coherent sentence from shock. She wasn't planning on this at all. She hated this. She hates it when things don't go according to plan. She likes a bit of spontaneity and all but at times, like this one, everything was supposed to go her way and when they didn't, she was left feeling miserable. "This wasn't supposed to happen... It was supposed to be an innovation. A relaxing escape..."

A hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kirito shaking his head with a grim look on his face. "I'm sorry Celestia-san but this is the truth. Kayaba Akihiko has trapped us in this game and we can't do anything except play by the rules. Don't worry though, we'll escape this. We'll get to the top and beat this game then return back to our lives. But to do that, we need to go now."

Celestia's amethyst-coloured purple eyes glistened with unshed tears but a glimmer of hope and determination was sparked by Kirito's words. He was right... Moping about it wouldn't do either of them any good. Nor was wasting any time here. She knew what she had to do.

She cleared her mind, stood up straight, looking the two in the eye then declared, "You're right... We need to get out of here and start getting stronger."

 **[][][] Real World [][][]**

Louise Stanton was irritated. She had specifically told her daughter to come down at 6 on the dot for dinner. Five minutes had already passed and in that house, tardiness was something unacceptable.

"I'm going to get her," Louise told her husband, walking up the stairs. Thankfully, her daughter's room was the very first to the right after you reach the top of the stairs.

"Crystal? What are you doing? You know better than to come down late!" Her stern voice came from the other side of the door accompanied by a knock. When the girl didn't answer though, she decided to come in.

"I'm going in. And you better not be absorbed in those video games of yours again," her mother threatened, opening the door, only to see her daughter slumped over a desk chair, the helmet knocked to the floor and smoke enveloped the enclosed room.

Fear gripped at the woman's heart. Her eyes widened, her heart pounded. Her daughter, her precious daughter was unconscious, in a smoke-filled room. She was a doctor, she knew of the possibility of asphyxiation especially since she had no clue how long she has been unconscious, seeing as her daughter had a nasty habit of locking herself up in her room.

This was no time to be thinking. She immediately rushed to the window and opened it, letting the smoke out before quickly tending to her daughter.

"David! Call an ambulance and help me get her out of here!" Louise yelled, checking the dark-haired girl's pulse. It was faint but it was there, much to her relief but it won't be long. She needed to be brought to a hospital, fast.

As her husband arrived and picked up their daughter, the worried mother got the piece of technology her daughter seemed to be working on.

"Oh honey, what did you get yourself into?"

 **[][][][]**

 _A/N: Oh wow! That's long! I've never actually gotten to 1000 words before, on a chapter. I was lazy though and skipped most of the canon information. Don't worry though, I'll try and make up for that next chapter. Anyway, please review, fave or follow, whatever floats your boat. Thanks and until next time._

 _(PS: I've never written in 3rd person before but I seem to be doing well)_

 _ **~SnowFrost13 Signing Out**_


	3. Chapter 2

One month, it's been a month since the Death Game started. Like the canon time-skip, two thousand people have died. Whether from desperation, fighting and some, suicide. It was a grim thought but this was reality until they could get out. Nothing could be done unless they reach the top floor.

Just like in canon, the date is December 2nd, 2022, location: 1st Floor: Tolbana. And once again, not one person has managed to clear the first floor by defeating the boss.

This brings us to the location of our heroine. The silver-haired girl saw her partner leaning against the wall. She waved enthusiastically then slowed to a stop in front of the dark-haired teenager.

"Sorry for taking so long Kirito-kun. I got everything I needed now though. Shall we go to that boss fight conference?" Celestia didn't even give him the chance to respond as by then, she was already dragging him off.

They found a seat in the back, watching as the blue-haired man named Diabel started speaking, "Listen up! I'll be starting the conference now!"

Once he grabbed everyone's attention, he started to talk once more, "Thank you, everyone, for responding to my invitation. My name is Diabel, and my class is... informally, Knight!"

That initiated laughs from the crowd, one of them being Celestia who giggled, despite already knowing how it would go.

"There's no class system, you know."

"Is this meeting a joke too?"

He quickly sobered up the light chatter though by a serious announcement, "Today, on the highest level of this floor, my party discovered the boss room!"

That certainly got everyone's attention. Celestia rested her head on her hand, leaning forward, a bored expression on her face. "Well, I gotta admit. He does have the charm."

When he requested for everyone to split up into a party of six, the silver-haired girl nudged her friend, "That person over there looks kind of lonely. Shall we join her?"

Kirito nodded, scooting over to the girl in a rather comical manner before asking, "Did you get left out too?"

Celestia rolled her eyes. "He's subtle alright..." She followed him though nonetheless.

"I wasn't left out. The others seemed to be friends already so I didn't want to join them," the cloaked figure responded with a shake of her head.

Celestia gave a bright smile then took things in her own hands. "Is that so? How about you join our party? It's just Kirito and myself. I'm Celestia by the way."

The girl gave a slight nod before Kirito sent an invite and she accepted.

"Asuna huh? Nice to meet you."

Afterwards, the party of three turned their attention back to Diabel who just started speaking when a brown-haired man appeared from nowhere and interrupted him.

"The name's Kibaou. There's something that I need to get off my chest."

Celestia smirked. "Oh? This ought to be interesting."

"I'm positive that there are some amongst you that should be apologising to those who've died so far!" He pointed to the crowd.

"Kibaou-san, the people you're referring to are the beta testers, correct?" Diabel asked calmly.

"Of course I am!" Kibaou spat out. "On the day that this crappy game started, the beta testers disappeared, abandoning all of us beginners. They monopolised the good hunting grounds and profitable quests, prioritising themselves over others. And afterwards they feigned ignorance for doing so."

"Someone holds a grudge," the purple-eyed girl muttered, a faint smile on her lips.

"Some of you are sure to be beta testers! We should have them kneel in apology and hand over the money and items they've been hoarding! I cannot and will not entrust my life to such people!"

Kirito narrowed his eyes at that, rather guilty yet at the same time irritated at the guts of the short brunette man. Thankfully though, before he could burst, a certain tall African-American spoke out, "Mind if I speak?"

He stood up then walked down, clearly towering over the rather ill-mannered man. "My name is Agil. Kibaou-san, basically you're saying that the beta testers should take responsibility for the many deaths by apologising and offering reparations because they didn't look after us new players, right?"

The shorter man barely managed to stutter out an affirmation, intimidated by the axe-wielding man hulking over him. The latter then pulled out a small leather-bound book. "This is the guidebook... I believe you have one too. It's up for free at the item shop after all."

"I do. What about it?" This would not end well in his favour and Kibaou seemed to feel it as a frown started forming on his face.

"The people who distributed these... were former beta testers."

That caused shocked reactions from the people and caused Kibaou to grit his teeth in anger at the fact that his plan had not gone well. Agil turned and started giving a speech to which afterwards, Kibaou grunted and walked off, defeated.

"Serves him right," Celestia remarked, leaning back, hands behind her head and ignored the rest of the meeting as she already knew what was going on.

After the meeting, the tall thin girl stood up. "I'm gonna go explore town a bit and maybe stock up some more. See you two later."

 **[][][][]**

The party arrived at the boss room where they would merely act as a support group out of Diabel wanting to outdo Kirito.

At first, everything went smoothly but the blue-haired man went against the plan. Celestia let out a sigh upon seeing the cue in which Diabel would charge in. "What an idiot."

She ran to him before the boss could strike him down and blocked the attack. "Next time, follow your own plan."

She then turned to Kirito and Asuna. "Let's gang up on this guy!"

Kirito dealt the finishing blow, effectively ending the battle and getting the reward. Celestia also gained quite the XP along with Asuna since they were partied with him.

Whilst all of this was happening, Kibaou started his usual beta tester rant and caused almost everyone to turn on Kirito who did nothing but accept them. I knew he wanted to protect us especially playing the arrogant guy he never was and calling himself a beater but I just couldn't accept that.

Before he could leave the two girls on their own though, Celestia stopped him. "Don't think you're leaving without me buddy. I don't care what these people think. Asuna, you agree with me right?"

The brunette (or is it auburn) nodded and they opened the doors together.

* * *

 _1053 Words_

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry if it seems rushed. I'll try to update at least once a week and yes, I did use conversation from the canon so disclaimer on that. Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed.

 ** _~SnowFrost13 Signing Out_**


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I always forget this... Sadly I do not own SAO. If I had the creativity and work ethic of the creators, I'd be rich now but alas that is not the case._

 **Chapter 3**

"So guilds are now available..." Celestia said, leaning her hands on the table, a knowing smile on her lips accompanied with the repetitive overbearing motion of raising her eyebrows up and down. Kirito pretended not to notice her though, having learned during these past few weeks how Celestia is— at least her in-game personality. He continued sipping his coffee, eyes closed and humming at the strong slightly bitter taste, just how he likes it, plain, no cream or sugar, just plain black coffee.

To be frank, it was quite impressive how real everything seems to be in the VR world but after spending months in it, everything just seems relatively normal. If she had to guess, it was like the real world where you get used to stuff quickly. That thought terrified her... She's afraid that she'll get so used to this world and end up losing sense of reality. She shook her head though, she had other matters at hand. This includes persuading her self-proclaimed best friend to form a guild.

"Kirito!" Celestia yelled, practically pleading for her self-proclaimed best friend's attention, ignoring the attention her voice brought to her and the slightly scolding looks. Thankfully though, before things got out of hand, a certain blue-haired man and a brunette girl walked into the café, spotting their friends and approaching their table.

The silver-haired girl immediately turned her attention to them. "You agree with me, right Asuna? Diabel?"

The blue-haired man raised his hands in a placating manner, a jovial smile on his usually calm face. This side of him was saved for his friends. "Hey, don't bring me in on this Celestia-san. I don't want to get tangled up in your lovers' quarrel."

His statement caused two heads to snap to him as the Black Swordsman and the Swan (for her fluid graceful technique and elegance) glared at him. Both red-faced and comical steam coming from their ears as they yelled, "WE AREN'T LOVERS!"

The blue-haired self-declared Knight shrugged, a playful smirk still tugging on the corners of his mouth, "Could've fooled me."

Unbeknownst to them, Asuna had a slight frown and a blush of her own while eyeing the handsome black-haired teenager. On the other hand, she reserved a suspicious glance for Celestia who she knew to be very close to the black-haired beta tester. She quickly pushed her feelings down though and decided to cool things down before they escalated, "They've had enough teasing for the day already Diabel. What were you arguing about anyway?"

"We weren't really arguing. I was trying to convince Kirito to create a guild since we've all partied anyway," Celestia explained, her tone taking her usual light-hearted somehow always playful lilt.

"I think that's a good idea," Asuna voiced out, a smile on her face whilst she clasped her hands together.

"I wasn't answering since I knew you'd manage to do it anyway," Kirito said, his voice as serious as ever.

"Could've at least nodded Mr. Short, Dark and Broody," Celestia mocked, rolling her eyes in playful irritation although the truth was she's excited about registering already. In fact, she made Kirito leave his coffee and dragged him out, ignoring the indignant protests he was giving.

 **[][][][]**

"What should our guild name be?" Celestia suddenly skidded to a stop, causing Kirito to almost crash into her. Asuna and Diabel managed to catch up and Diabel gave his suggestion, "How about Knights of the Round Table?"

"You've been reading too much Arthurian legends," Celestia said, rolling her eyes.

"Black Ravens?" Kirito asked.

Celestia immediately shot him down. "Not all of us are brooding emos."

"Holy Dragon Order," Asuna suggested.

Celestia hummed. "Dramatic, mysterious and we sound like a secret organisation..." She paused, a brilliant grin lighting up her face. "I like it but let's make it even more dramatic. Draco Ordinis Sancti! It's Latin for what you just said. We're putting that on our guild banner but our official name is Holy Dragon Order! Anyone know how to draw?"

They shook their heads.

"Okay, I'll do it." She got out a paper and pen then started drawing the guild banner. She had to learn to draw in order to create the characters from the video games she develops. Sword Art Online— or at least the real-life safe version, was not the first she created. It was her first major work sure and she had planned on making it public when she finished it but she had created dozens more, starting from simple 2D pixelated retro-style video games and moving her way up. Now though, that reality seems so distant.

The silver-haired girl shook her head. Now wasn't really the time to mess around. She already had the image of the guild emblem in her mind and her hand moved flawlessly, sketching to the finest detail until she finished. It was a simple dragon head with the Templar cross in the background. The dragon silhouette was breathing fire and at the bottom of the shield-shaped emblem was a ribbon with the words Draco Ordinis Sancti on it.

Once she held it up, the others were impressed.

"I didn't know you can draw like that. This is great," Asuna complimented, admiring the current black and white sketch.

"I was thinking white and red for the colour scheme but then the Knights of Blood came into mind so how about blue and white?" Celestia pondered, her thinking face on. It was obvious with how she had a glazed look in her eyes and her nose scrunched slightly probably due to her upturned mouth.

"Blue background, white cross and how about a gold dragon?" Diabel suggested.

"That sounds brilliant. I think that's the first cool idea you gave," Celestia teased, poking the slightly older but undeniably charming and handsome man on the cheek.

"I take offence in that," the blue-haired "knight" pointed out.

"Too bad I don't care," Celestia continued with her teasing much to his irritation. She always seemed to like to get on his nerves. Honestly, she just found him incredibly cute when annoyed so she did her best to do it. Well, actually, she does everything to get the usually calm and chivalrous man to lash out and she's doing so darn well, or so she says. "You're just too easy."

"I'm not easy, you're just annoying," Diabel grunted.

"Let's just get this over with," Kirito said with a sigh upon watching his friends bicker, already walking towards the long line for the guild registration.

 **[][][][]**

 _1099 Words_

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the lateness. I got writer's block. This is really more of a filler than anything but I'll try to see if I can squeeze my brain for more ideas. As usual, hope you leave me a review. It's food for an author.

 ** _~SnowFrost13 Signing Out_**


End file.
